In Sickness and in Health
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: Half the crew is sickened by Sanji's cooking. It is a cook's worse nightmare. A crushed Sanji is comforted by Zoro's strong arms. Zoro/Sanji My longest one-shot ever!


In Sickness and in Health

My longest one-shot ever.

I think I kept them all in character this time. Some of you may feel it is a little AU.

They get sick, but I avoided the grossness.

zszszszs

The Straw Hat crew decided to anchor the ship outside the sailing lane for dinner and to get some rest. They are a long way from the last island and they had a long way to go to the next one. Sanji called out to the crew that dinner was served and Luffy used his stretchy body to get to the table first. Sanji yelled:

"Hey! Ladies first."

Luffy laughed and piled his plate high with stew and began eating.

"You can at least wait until everyone is seated."

Sanji noticed that Zoro was missing. He pushed in Robin's chair and left to find the swordsman. He found him out on deck sound asleep. Sanji paused as admired the man's looks. He increasingly found himself staring at Zoro. He knew he found men attractive and resisted the urge. He thought:

"He might be worth it."

Sanji shook such thoughts away and slapped Zoro on the shoulder in frustration. Zoro startled awake and grumbled darkly at Sanji, who told him dinner was ready. The cook quickly retreated and the swordsman took a moment to admire his back side and long legs.

"That man will be the death of me." Zoro muttered

Sanji noticed upon returning to the galley that Luffy was slowing up. He clearly was on his third plate and was looking a little green. Usopp who finished his first plate wasn't looking too good either. Nami who made it half way through a plateful had a napkin to her mouth. Robin only tasted a little bit and put her fork down. Chopper sniffed the food and said:

"Sanji I think something's wrong with the food."

Nami nodded her head.

"Impossible, I tasted the food myself not five minutes ago." Stated the chef

Luffy moaned and ran for the bathroom, Usopp and Nami quickly followed. The sound of retching was clearly heard. Chopper ran to their aid, Robin went to assist him. Sanji was experiencing a chef's worse nightmare. He looked at Zoro with a stricken look and said:

"Good food doesn't spoil in five minutes."

Zoro couldn't stand it, he pulled Sanji into his arms. Sanji felt tears coming but was immediately soothed by the warmth and strength of Zoro's arms. Sanji breathed in his scent, it comforted Sanji like nothing else. Zoro pulled him in close. Holding Sanji in his arms was like heaven, the man wore a subtle cologne that smelled divine. Zoro pulled back and kissed the tears away and settled on his lips. Zoro has been in love with Sanji from the beginning and as the guy never gave him a chance, he has been frustrated. He always wondered how that guy could like that money obsessed girl. The kiss turned punishing. Sanji felt like his lips were getting bruised. He clutched at Zoro's t-shirt and moaned. Zoro was so passionate. Thoughts of the others faded away.

A short time later, Robin walked into the room and stopped short. While it wasn't all together surprising, it wasn't convenient. She used her powers to pull them apart.

"Now is not the time. The doctor needs to speak to both of you."

Highly embarrassed, the boys followed her while not making eye contact.

The retching had passed and Robin was helping Nami into bed. Chopper was giving Usopp some medicine and Luffy was clutching the toilet. The boys apologized for staying behind when they were needed, but the words went on deaf ears.

"Never mind that now, Robin is looking after Nami, Sanji get a cold cloth and a basin of water and look after Usopp." Ordered the doctor, Sanji moved to get the items. Usopp was on the couch in the boy's bedroom, he was whining:

"Oh this is the end, I'm dying."

"No you are not. You'll be fine by morning." Said Chopper and he continued:

"Luckily I had some medicine on hand for stomach upsets. I am also giving them something to make them sleep. By morning Usopp and Nami will be fine. Sanji, tomorrow make very light and easy to digest meals."

The chef nodded his head. He felt terrible.

"I also need a sample of the food to analyze it."

"Take all you need. Everything is untouched in the galley."

"If everything is untouched, what was you two doing in there all this time?"

The boys blushed and looked at each other, they didn't know what to say. Just then the door to Nami and Robin's room burst open and Robin quickly moved to the girl's bathroom. They heard retching. Sanji ever the gentleman moved to hold her hair and rub her back. It was quickly over and Robin rinsed her mouth. Chopper moved to give her the medicine.

"Do you want the sleeping draught?"

"No I'm fine now. Someone will need to keep watch tonight and people feel less seasick looking out at sea than being below deck."

"Very well. I'll look after Nami."

"Nami's ok, she's asleep."

Robin moved upstairs. Just then a voice called out:

"Hey guys. Help me, my legs feel all rubbery."

Luffy laughed at his own joke, but he seriously couldn't stand up. Sanji moved to tend to Usopp and Chopper and Zoro helped Luffy. The captain was given the last of the medicine and the sleeping draught. Zoro carried their captain to Robin's bed as she wasn't using it.

"Zoro I need you to look after Luffy, he is the sickest and in the morning he going to want to get up because he will be feeling better. But he cannot, he will have to stay in bed for 24 hours without food. I'm afraid he will be a very bad patient."

Zoro grunted his understanding. Soon the three patients were asleep. Chopper quickly made new medicine and sleeping draught. Then he set to analyzing the food. The boys went on deck and to the fresh air. Robin was at the stern, the boys moved to the bow. Sanji looked sideways at Zoro.

"Zoro were you just comforting me or do you really care?"

"I was comforting you because I care. I love you, can you handle that?"

Sanji's eyes went wide and felt a shiver go down his spine.

"You love me?"

"Yeah."

Sanji stared unseeing into the empty sea. He felt happy.

"I think I might love you too."

Zoro was shocked and pleased at the same time.

"What about Nami?"

Zoro knew out of all of the girls Sanji flirted with, Nami was the one he consistently liked.

"Some part of me knew she never really cared for me, but someone else did."

"Took you long enough." Zoro grinned

"Sorry about that. I chased her blindly, pointlessly. I like good looking people and automatically flirt. Fighting with you was a way to cover up my feelings and deny their existence."

"You figured this all out just now?"

"No it's been in the back of my mind for a while now. Tonight you held me so tightly and kissed me so passionately, I thought I was going to die from the feelings flooding me."

That was all Zoro needed to hear. The swordsman grabbed hold of Sanji and gave him a kiss which left no doubt of his feelings. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's waist and returned the kiss with equal passion. They parted and Zoro said:

"You are my boyfriend now, no more flirting with random girls."

"Understood Lover, but be patient with me, old habits are hard to break."

"I know, that's why I didn't get mad when you aided Robin this evening. You need to tone down the flirting, but you shouldn't stop being a gentleman."

"You could learn from my example."

"Not happening."

"You are right, I like you just the way you are."

"I feel the same."

They kissed some more then headed to the stern to check on Robin. The girl saw what they were doing, again, and they explained they were dating now. Robin noticed there was something in the air between them and suggested the others probably picked up on it too.

"After all we live 24/7 with each other." She said

"We weren't planning on keeping it secret." Zoro said and Sanji agreed, after all it would be pointless on such a small ship. They said good night to her and walked back to the patients. They automatically started to hold hands and smiled. Everything was quiet down below. They checked on Luffy and Nami in the girl's room and on Usopp in the next room. They were all sleeping soundly.

"Luffy is going to give me hell tomorrow." Whispered Zoro

"I'll help." Sanji was also keeping his voice down. Zoro smiled and said:

"Chopper said the other two will be fine by morning."

"Yeah, I'll make some rice gruel in a big pot."

"Rice gruel. Yuck."

"A fast will do us good."

Chopper came into the room.

"Sanji, just the man I wanted to see. I have a list of ingredients that caused the poisoning."

Sanji looked them over.

"They are all ingredients I collected in the Sky Islands. We been eating from this food for months. What more I tasted the food just before I served it. How can something spoil in an instant?"

"The food we ate in the Sky Islands is different from food anywhere else on the planet. Perhaps it always spoils in this fashion and the people there are immune, or they recognize the signs better than you would. Perhaps being at a different elevation made a difference. We may never know. I doubt even the Sky Island people could tell us because they so seldom meet blue sea people."

"I see. All of the remaining food will have to be destroyed."

"All of the food." Asked a worried Zoro

"Not everything, some of the food we have collected since that visit to the Sky Islands. We can live on fish and rice for a while."

"We can but what about Luffy? Usopp has a big appetite too, but he does have sense unlike Luffy." Said Zoro

"Usopp will be ok, the illness will make him obedient. Luffy will be a pain." Said Sanji

"I'll sedate him if I must, but I'll rather not. Too much sedative is bad." Said Chopper

"We'll worry about that in the morning." Sighed Zoro

"Come on Zoro, help me in the kitchen." Said Sanji

"I'll come too." Said Chopper

"No you have done enough, get some rest." Said Zoro and Chopper realized how tired he was and went to bed. The boys went into the galley and set to work. The spoiled food was bagged up. They will have to burn it all later and bury the remains. It was better this way to keep from poisoning the earth or animals. The dishes and pots were all sanitized and put away. It was midnight when the boys finally collapsed into their hammocks next to each other. Sanji reached out his hand and Zoro threaded his fingers in-between Sanji's. They fell asleep holding hands with big smiles on their faces.

zszszs

Sanji woke up early as usual and realized he slept the whole night while holding Zoro's hand. He looked at the face of his boyfriend and almost giggled at the thought. He gently eased out of the hammock and let go of Zoro's hand. He placed the hand on Zoro's chest and kissed his forehead. Zoro snuggled deeper into the pillow and whispered Sanji's name. Sanji felt filled with love. He stretched and went to the bathroom, showered and changed into fresh clothes.

Looking around the room he noticed Usopp was up and Zoro and Chopper were still asleep. He peeped into the girl's room, Luffy was still asleep in Robin's bed, and Robin herself was in Nami's bed.

"The sleep draught wore off on Nami too."

Sanji found Usopp and Nami on deck resting in chairs.

"You guys feeling better?"

"Oh hey Sanji." Said Usopp

"Morning Sanji, we feel loads better but just the thought of food…" Said Nami

"I'm going to serve only rice gruel today, no food for Luffy until tonight, doctor's orders."

"God Luffy is going to be difficult today." Said Nami

"You said it, being kept in bed and no food, sounds like his worst nightmare." Said Usopp

The crew mates sat in silence for a while. Sanji really wanted a smoke but the smell would bother their stomachs. He thought:

"Maybe I should quit."

"Do you know what spoiled?" Asked Nami

Sanji explained about the Sky Island food. Usopp was surprised, he said:

"Those dial things crumbled yesterday."

"What?" Said Sanji and Nami

Usopp told them how he was working with one of the dials when it suddenly broke in his hand. Up to yesterday, the dials always were solid and strong.

"I was going to work with them some more, but we were so sick."

"We may never know why this is happening to the Sky Island things." Said Sanji

The crewmates sat in silence. Then Usopp said:

"I'll keep Luffy entertained with my stories when he wakes up."

"Good idea." Said Nami and Sanji together.

Sanji flopped into a chair as well and looked up and immediately noticed something was missing.

"Hey where are the Jolly Rogers?"

"Robin took them down, she thought it would be better if we looked like an ordinary sailing ship. With half the crew down with illness it's for the best." Said Nami

Sanji nodded his understanding and his fingers went to his mouth. Nami giggled.

"Missing your cigarettes Sanji?"

"I can go without for one day."

Just then a shout rang out.

"Hey! Robin let go! Sanji! I'm starving!"

"Well Luffy's up." Said Usopp

"Come on let's go." Said Nami

The sick ones got up gingerly and Sanji assisted the girl. She wondered why he wasn't flirting with her. She smirked when a thought struck her:

"Could it be true love?"

The three crewmates went below to find Luffy in Robin's bed and being restrained by her with her powers. Chopper and Zoro were also arguing with the captain. Suddenly he passed out. Chopper checked him out and confirmed that he pushed himself too hard.

"That idiot." Grumbled Zoro

The rest of the crew silently agreed. Chopper gave the orders:

"I'll look after Luffy you guys get something to eat and rest in the fresh air."

"Ok but you need to eat too, so I'll entertain Luffy while you eat." Said Usopp

"But you will get nauseous if you stay down here too long, besides Luffy is going to need fresh air as well." Said Chopper

"The answer is simple I'll move him to a deck chair." Said Robin

The crew looked in awe as Robin removed her restraints and moved the captain to a deck chair and restrained him to it.

"That is some wicked powers Big Sis." Said Nami

"I think the Captain's are more impressive." Said Robin modestly

"Perhaps but yours has a subtlety Luffy's lacks." Returned Nami

Sanji resisted an urge to complement Robin and Nami.

"This is easier than I thought, or it might be my boyfriend watching me that's causing the restraint." He thought and Zoro admired him for his unspoken efforts. They adjourned to the galley and Chopper looked after Luffy. Usopp and Nami took more medicine and ate a bowl of rice gruel each and then they returned to the deck to rest. Chopper came down to eat and checked Robin who claimed to be feeling better. Chopper confirmed this and she was allowed to eat some fish and rice along with Sanji, Zoro and Chopper himself. Sanji served the lady first and she said in a teasing manner:

"Always the gentleman."

"Zoro allowed this one condition as long as I don't flirt with the ladies."

"Why does Zoro care if you flirt with ladies?" Said Chopper with an innocent look on his face. Sanji's eyes went wide, he forgot Chopper was there and Zoro smirked at his boyfriend. Sanji sat down lit a cigarette and said straight out:

"Zoro and I are dating now. Are you ok about that?"

"Oh wow you guys are in love? That's great!" Said Chopper with sparkle eyes.

"I guess he's ok with it." Muttered Zoro

"Um yeah." Answered Sanji

Zoro and Sanji were embarrassed by Choppers enthusiasm. The four ate their fill and Chopper and Robin went out into the sunshine to rest. Sanji asked his boyfriend to help him with the dishes. It took twice as long as usual because they were teasing each other with the soap suds and kissing. Nami and Usopp peeked in.

"Chopper is right they are in love, it was kind of sudden, but I'm not surprised. There was something in the air." Said Usopp

"I knew it because there was a drop in Sanji's flirtations and he was hanging out with Zoro more." Said Nami, she was secretly relieved.

"Ok. Are you ready?" Asked Usopp

"Yup." Confirmed Nami

"1…2…3" Said Usopp

"Zoro and Sanji sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love, than comes marriage, than comes a baby in a baby carriage." Nami and Usopp giggled and ran back to their chairs.

"Those guys." Zoro muttered

"Not wholly unexpected. Those idiots. We must allow them to tease us a little." Said Sanji

"Must we?"

"Yes for the good of the crew."

"Very well, come on, let's finish up."

Five minutes later they finished and joined the others. Luffy was awake and being entertained by Usopp.

"You guys missed it. Luffy woke up and started to whine about food and being restrained. Nami grabbed him and told him he better obey me or else. And he said: 'Yes ma'am.' It was so funny." Said Chopper

The crew laughed at Luffy's expense.

"Come on Robin let me go, I promise to be good. I'll stay in the chair, and I'll not eat anything, I promise. Besides my stomach hurts." Whined Luffy

"Of course your stomach hurts, moving around like that, and fighting treatment." Said Chopper

"I'll take the medicine if Robin releases me."

Robin exchanged looks with Zoro and Chopper, the three of them had a bad time with Luffy this morning. The boys nodded their heads and Robin released him with a sigh.

"You better behave Luffy." Growled Zoro

"Yes sir." Said a cowed Luffy

They all relaxed and Sanji admired Zoro's sexy deep voice. The couple exchanged looks and secret smiles.

"Is there something going on between those two?" Asked Luffy

Chopper, Nami, Robin, and Usopp all giggled as the couple blushed and Luffy looked on puzzled.

"What's going on?" Whined Luffy and Zoro coughed and announced:

"Sanji and I are dating, if anybody has a problem with that, I'll throw them overboard."

"No need for threats, it's cool. Weird but cool." Said Luffy

"Why is it weird?" Asked Zoro

"I don't know. It came out nowhere. I thought you were straight." This last part was aimed at Sanji.

"I'm a bisexual, I just haven't acted on those urges because there are so many pretty girls." Replied Sanji, he felt for a nonexistent cigarette again.

"Oh ok, see it's cool, right guys?"

The others nodded in agreement. The boys sighed in relief. Zoro noticed no one questioned his sexual orientation. He thought:

"I guess it was obvious, if even Luffy and Chopper guessed. They all knew and no one said a thing."

Zoro felt a new affection for his crewmates. He flopped down into a lounge chair next to his boyfriend and reached out to hold hands with Sanji. Sanji threaded his fingers with Zoro's and they settled down to relax. Usopp entertained everyone with his stories. Lunch came and went and was a repeat of breakfast. Usopp and Nami felt increasingly healthier and looked forward to dinner. Usopp, Nami and Luffy napped, Robin read a book and Chopper checked his store of medicines. The boys retreated to the stern and talked, flirted and kissed.

Soon night fell and Luffy was served rice gruel, he whined about it, but it soothed his stomach. Chopper kept a close watch that he didn't bolt the food down. Luffy fell asleep on his own and Zoro carried him to the couch. Luffy had a whole day of boredom and rice gruel tomorrow. Everyone agreed he was a poor patient.

Dinner for the others was fish, rice and soft vegetables. Chopper made sure everything was safe, and easy to digest. The crew agreed that they needed to get new food and decided to set sail for the next island. With Luffy on the mend it was safe to go. Chopper warned they should go slowly. Robin recommended that they keep pretending to be an ordinary ship until Luffy was completely healed. The crew reluctantly agreed.

"It's only for 24 more hours and we can be pirates again." Said Chopper

The crew grumbled but what can they do?

zszszszs

Late in the afternoon of the next day, they landed on an island, and got set to shop for fresh food. Sanji, Zoro, Nami and Usopp set off to do the shopping. Nami and Usopp agreed that it felt good to move around again. Robin and Chopper stayed behind to look after Luffy. Luffy whined all day about being confined and the rice gruel, but the combined efforts of Robin, Chopper, Zoro and a healthy Nami subdued their captain. They all looked forward to a good dinner, it would still have to be simple and soft for Luffy's sake, but it will be nice to eat together again.

They stayed in the harbor for dinner, then set sail again. The Jolly Rogers were set back in place. They felt like a pirate crew again. They slipped around the side of the island and sneaked ashore. Luffy was declared healthy by the ship's doctor and joined them. They burned and buried the spoiled food. Sneaking around in the dead of night made them feel like pirates again.

"On to the next island, and treasure arrr." Said Luffy

The crew cheered. The last two days had been bad, but one thing was good. Sanji and Zoro confessed their love. The future seemed bright.

zszszszs

I was watching the Sky Island arc and that is why I used them as the source of the poisoning.

Please review


End file.
